Naruto's First Solo Sranked Mission REDONE!
by CaptainGameMaster
Summary: A Remake of an old Fic. Naruto is left behind from a mission so Sarutobi gives him an S-Ranked mission to take out the most EVIL force ever created... The Hokage's Paperwork. Naruto wreaks havoc with his choices of approvals making Sarutobi's life worse.


Naruto's First solo S-Ranked Mission

REDONE!

"Old man! Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura-chan are out on a mission and they left me behind. I want a mission!" The third Hokage took a puff on his pipe as he thought this over. "Okay then Naruto, Seeing as how far you have progressed I am going to asign you an S-Ranked mission!" He said in a cheerful tone. "REALLY YOU MEAN I GET TO DO A SUPER HIGH RANKED MISSION ALL ON MY OWN WITHOUT SASUKE, KAKASHI OR SAKURA! WOOHOO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" meanwhile while he is going on about how cool this solo mission was going to be he was literally bouncing off the walls. "Calm down Naruto!"

"Naruto this mission is very serious. You are going to face a foe that neither I nor even the 4th Hokage could defeat. But I think that you can do it." Sarutobi told the energetic blonde. "Wow not even the 4th couldn't defeat this foe and he defeated the fox... Tell me where I can find this enemy." Well first Naruto I want to say this. If you manage to defeat this foe I will make sure you become Hokage. Now about the mission. YOU... ARE... GOING... TO... DO... THE... PAPERWORK" when the last word was spoken lightning crashed and hit something outside. "Hey Gai Sensei we found the Fire lord's cat! It seems to have lost it's youthfulness! Quick we must take it to a hospital to have it get a YOUTH TRANSPLANT!"

"I am going to do YOUR PAPERWORK! I thought you said it was an unbeatable foe!" He yelled at the old man. "It very well is now let me explain this. First off all Ninja Requests go into Pile A while non-Ninja Requests go into Pile B and then for Pile C..." Naruto lost all track of listening to the old man and this is what he was thinking... He was thinking of a Charmander, Bulbasuar, and a Chikorita doing the CARAMELLDANSEN... 'Dance to the beat wave your hands together come feel the heat forever and forever now we are here with CARAMELLDANSEN!..." "You got all that Naruto?" asked the old man "YUP SURE DO!" he replied full of energy.

Naruto was then taken to the Hokage's office where he saw the stacks of paperwork. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" was yelled as there was now five Narutos in the room where they began to sort and sign the paperwork. "Hmm... Unisex bath house from some guy named... Jiraiya? Where have I heard that name before? and what the heck is unisex? Oh well guess its OK." He stomped a check on the paper. "Ichiraku's wants to expand to a diner?" check. "Might Gai wants to change the Jounin uniforms? I never liked those vests so..." CHECK! Each time he checked a paper his clones were sent to deliver them. Jiraiya was in a fanboy mode at the moment as the bath house was changed to unisex.

"Package for Might Gai." a clone said as he gave the paper to the green clad ninja. "YES NOW THE ENTIRE VILLAGE WILL BECOME EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL AND PROUD NINJAS AS THEY LEAD THE PATH WITH THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" yelled an over-excited gai. "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" the two yelled as they appeared infront of a sunset and hugged.

*back to the tower*

"Let's see... Village idiot banned from ramen hut? from Orihitsu? man that guy is mean." DENIED! was stamped on the paper. "Anko Miterashi wants a... no stupid mask to cover your face law? well thats stupid! (missing the part on it being for Kakashi) the ANBU need those masks!" DENIED! This progressed for about the next six hours as he finished up and left to go get his pay. Sarutobi was glad to see that Naruto was able to defeat the evil enemy and gave him his 100,000 RYO and tried to buy the secret off of him for an extra 1,000 RYO but Naruto wouldn't tell.

THE NEXT DAY

Sarutobi had spent the entire day fixing up everything Naruto had done. As he did so he made a choice... Konohamaru would probally be a better Hokage.

THE END!


End file.
